Up to the end of the Recount Crisis
Suggestion Perhaps both versions can be used in a sort of Phantom Menace, Empire Strikes Back, Return of the Jedi kind of way?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:29, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Re: Call one of them "3:"Not necessarily. I guess it would be more like "Angels in America" and each version could be a "part" of the series.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:02, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::Some people see Star Wars as one 12-hour movie. I guess you aren't one of those people! Nonetheless, I believe they both can be called "Recount 2," so neither has to be deleted! (You guys have put so much work into them it wouldn't be right)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:34, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Recount 2: Which Movie!? LOL! I find it hilarious that there are now two pages telling the story! (Recount 2: Truthiness Boogaloo and Recount 2: The Recountering) So now what do we do? Will this discrepancy be included in the stories!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:10, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :I hope there isn't another vote ... I don't know if the wiki can handle another massive influx of "new" people signing up *cough*.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:36, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Have either of you contacted Sneakers?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:38, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Recount 2 To see the movie, click here. Ganners Looks like Dann has already jumped on that! Make one if you like, but I really think you ought to write the story to go along with your "Recount 2:Truthiness Boogaloo" poster.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) A TIE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU KNOW, SINCE WE TIED WITH USER: SNEAKERS, YOU GOTTA PUT HIM IN THE POSTER TOO. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 00:40, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I SHALL DO IT. I'M THE ONE THAT'S CONCEDING ANYWAY DEAL!!!! I ACCEPT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 22:32, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Time Zone Okay< i just assume everyone is in a different time zone unless I hear otherwise! (FYI--I'm in L.A.)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:40, 3 February 2009 (UTC) PLEASE READ I AM WILLING TO MAKE A DEAL. RESPOND TO THIS ON MY TALK PAGE. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 20:48, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Superbowl Score 27-23 Pittsburgh.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:43, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Actually I don't know what Bruce sang. I missed the halftime show; I was watching the Puppy Bowl halftime!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:47, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Where's Dann ...in your poster?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:02, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Conflict If I have to be a bug, c an I at least be an Aptostichus stephencolberti??? --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 23:57, 1 February 2009 (UTC) You're Cocky You know who else was cocky? Superman. & look what hapened to him. PS: BATMAN'S ON MY TEAM TOO. AND SUPERMAN, & JESUS, & THE DECEPTICONS, & BARACK OBAMA, & LETTERMAN, & LENO, & CONAN, & CARSON, & CRAIG FERGUSON, AND THE JUSTICE LEAGUE, AND THE COUNCIL OF DOOM, AND THE POWER RANGERS. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 02:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Other People's User Pages You can't post on other people's user pages! Post on the talk page only, please.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:03, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. It just makes it easier, when people can control their own page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:11, 1 February 2009 (UTC) DANN135 V. Atenea del Sol Gorlock is a U.S. Citizen, so his vote should count. This certain XBOX is a member of the Autobots, and you don't want to mess with them, $ CardinalQueen is just a big fan of the Cardinals NFL team (Which I Don't Understand. A Baseball Team Playing Football?). And Besides, your support is shady too. Jorge Washington? WHERE IS MR. WASHINGTON'S GREEN CARD???? & Simone Bolivar & Marquis de Montcalm? They all sound like French people, and The Confused Marxist? Whose to say that he is so confused, He thought you were me and that is the only reason he voted for you? My Lawyers are prepared to take you down. Don't mess with America's Penis. You will regret it.--dan.carriero@yahoo.com 00:30, 1 February 2009 (UTC) SCREW YOUR CRACK TEAM YOU LIBERAL HIPPIES!!!!!! I HAVE THE SUPPORT OF BUSH AND CHENEY!!!! WHICH MEANS JESUS IS ON MY SIDE!!!!!!!!! AND THE AUTOBOTS ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND SINCE I AGREE WITH THE BUSH ADMINISTRATION, STEPHEN HIMSELF IS ON MY SIDE.!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T BEAT THAT!!!!!!!--dan.carriero@yahoo.com 00:56, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Image:GWBushLaughing1.jpg|BE SCARED ATENEA DEL SOL. BE VERY SCARED Image: Evilcheney.jpg|THIS IS ALL THE SUPPORT I NEED!!!!! Image:Tim.jpg|America... FUCK YEAH Image:haloholycombat.jpg|SWEET VENGEANCE ATENEA DEL SOL!!!!! Image:Colbertlightsaber.jpg|YOU WILL BE SCREWED OVER PAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND PUT On Notice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 00:56, 1 February 2009 (UTC) LOL! Actually, I am helping plan (I've been "volunteered") tomorrow's Super Bowl extravaganza! So, my time is at a minimum today and tomorrow. I will be following the voting rules for which votes will count and which will be disqualified.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:06, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :The voting rules have been there, so people will know what is and what isn't allowed. And yes, votes from the same IP will be disqualified as well as other votes that do not meet the voting criteria spelled out in the voting rules.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) News Caption Award Don't forget you get to vote for the best 3.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:09, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Wiki Stats Provides Some Info On the site as a whole, but they do not track individual pages. Here is the main link to the statistics page, and this page gives the stats nerd pages and pages of goodies. Enjoy.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:54, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:27, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Nixmas Pictures I'm sorry, I am so far behind on the episodes! Here is the gallery of images I've collected so far. Enjoy!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:12, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Pictures for you Image:ZaidiThrowsShoeAvatar.gif Image:ZaidiThrowsShoe.gif Use whichever you like.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:59, 15 December 2008 (UTC) South, Central America I really hate to completely remove or delete a page made with truthiness intentions. Maybe it just needs some balls?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:33, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Section Tags If you do snag the code, maybe we can make a new one just for sections. That way they will be smaller, maybe just some italicized text and an icon instead of the whole color/border rigmarole etc. And then maybe allow for typing in the section manually since I don't think the wiki will separate the section name from the title.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:42, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :I think the section one has to be fairly small. Compare the "wha" template for pages and the "Randomsection" template for sections to see what I mean.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:00, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, since it is a "geography-type" of template, we have two categories: "American Geography" and "Geography." We never made a category for Satanic areas, except if you include "European," but that is probably for cultural things and not necessarily countries/continents. We can always create a new one! One more thing: we do have a South America and Central America.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:10, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::Actually more like this: --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:21, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Okay! Yeah, that's more like it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:18, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::I made one minor adjustment in the Ecuador section. BTW, you can make templates too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:29, 18 November 2008 (UTC) The American Continent This is a great name to start with. If as you write it, it seems to want to be named something else, we can always change it. But, I feel that since Palin's announcement that there is no difference between countries and continents and that she wasn't sure about who belonged in North America, there is an emptiness in the world without such a page documenting her truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:58, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Tags for individual subheadings, hmm. We've never really encountered that before. We do have the all-purpose "limbo" tag, but I don't think that's what you're looking for. Let's sit on it for a while and allow the answer to rear its head into the article's proverbial air space.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:48, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure. I think the only thing it really needs is a truthy intro. Once the right intro is discovered, some minor changes in headlines/sub-headlines, a little Espanol and it looks like it will be good to go!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:56, 17 November 2008 (UTC) No Problem I moved it over to what I hope is spelled correctly!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:28, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Feliz Niño Jesus Thank you!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:21, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Truthiness University All the knowledge your gut needs to know about Truthiness University can be found here. Be sure to study at least as hard as Sarah. --OHeL 11:37, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Judas Iscariot Thanks for the typo correction on Judas. I see he has his own page here! Will link to it from Going Rogue. You need to set up a user page... a place to store all your Wikiality artifacts and accomplishments... just a suggestion. --OHeL 08:42, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Meteorologist(s) Please compose the article first and if it contains sufficient ballsiness, we can add it in! Thank you for pointing out this tragic oversight!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:59, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it looks very truthy! Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:20, 26 October 2008 (UTC)